User blog:Rapid-Man/DreamWorks' possible timeline
This timeline contains all the chronological references in DreamWorks Animation's media. Because many of DreamWorks's franchises are set in alternative and fantastic universes, this timeline excludes Shrek, Kung Fu Panda, The Croods, Home and Trolls franchises. *''Joseph: King of Dreams'' *''The Prince of Egypt'' *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' *''How to Train Your Dragon'' *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' *''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' *''Chicken Run'' *''Antz'' *''Shark Tale'' *''Madagascar'' *''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' *''Over the Hedge'' *''Flushed Away'' *''Bee Movie'' *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''''Megamind'' *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' *''Rise of the Guardians'' *''Turbo'' *''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' *''Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Boss Baby'' *''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie'' *''Voltron: Legendary Defender'' Prehistory * Unknown past **The Big Bang occours.The Art of Mr. Peabody & Sherman **According to God's claims, he have created Earth.The Prince of Egypt **Eris is born into the Tartarus.Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (Home Video) **The Dark Times begin.Rise of the Guardians **Gallaxhar is born on a unknown planet. During his adulthood he destroys his homeworld and its inhabitats, probably including his wife.Monsters vs. Aliens **Gunmar and his Gumm-Gumm Trolls are exiled and imprisoned for centuries after the Battle of Killahead by Deya the Deliverer.Trollhunters *27,000,000 BC **Bees appear on Earth.Bee Movie * 100,000 BC ** Baby Corp is founded.Boss Baby * 30,000 BC ** Mr. Peabody and Sherman visit Pleistocenic Europe and they meet Neanderthal men.Time and Time Again * 17,991 BC ** Missing Link is born. * After 17,991 BC ** The Ice Ages occour. Missing Link is frozen for almost 20,000 years.MonstersvsAliens.com , an Altean.]] * Around 10,000 BC ** The Altean Empire starts its campaigne of conquests and enslaving in the known universe. Hole in the Sky ** Zarkon is born.The Balck Paladin During his adulthood he start to search Voltron Lions.''Voltron Official Website'' ** Princess Allura starts her cryogenic sleep. ** The Blue Lion is hidden on Earth.The Rise of Voltron Ancient Times * 1345 BC ** Ramses I is born.Historical records * After 1345 BC ** The events of ''Joseph: King of Dreams'' occour. * 1332 BC ** Penny Peterson visits Ancient Egypt at the time of King Tut.Mr. Peabody & Sherman * 1329 BC ** One of the time-travel destinations of Mr. Peabody was during this year in Giza. and Moses.]] * 1324 BC ** Seti I is born. * 1303 BC ** Ramses II is born. * Between 1303 BC and 1279 BC ** Moses is born. * Before 1279 BC ** Moses leaves Egypt and encounters Jethro. He later marries Tzipporah. * 1279 BC ** Seti I died. * Between 1279 BC and 1213 BC ** The main events of ''The Prince of Egypt'' occour. * 1213 BC ** Ramses II died. * More of 1,000 years before 1519 ** According to El Dorado's mythology, in this period the Golden City is founded.The Road to El Dorado and Mr. Peabody during Troyan Wars.]] *1184 BC **The assault to Troy pursuided thanks to the Troyian Horse occours. *Third Century BC **The Terracotta Army in China is built.Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * During Roman Empire ** Alex's ancestors fought into the Colosseum.Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Middle Ages *Bizantine Epoch **Sinbad discovers Fiji islands. **The events of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas and Sinbad and the Cyclops Island occour. and other young vikings from Berk.]] *300 years before the Battle of the Red Death ** A group of vikings colonises the Barbaric Archipelago and founded Berk. They already starts the Dragon War against the dragons.How to Train Your Dragon: Behind the Scenes *50 years before the Battle of the Red Death **Gobber the Belch is born. *45 years before the Battle of the Red Death **Stoick the Vast is born. *35 years before the Battle of the Red Death **Valka is born. *20 years before the Battle of the Red Death **Alvin the Treacherous is banished from Berk. * Around 15 years before the Battle of the Red Death **Hiccup, Astridhttps://www.howtotrainyourdragon.com/explore/vikings/astrid and Toothless are born. **During a raid pursuided by the dragons Valka is captured by Cloudjumper and taken to Bewilderbeast's nest.How to Train Your Dragon 2 *1010''Racing For The Gold'' **The events of Racing For The Gold occours. during the omonimus battle.]] *Days around the Battle of the Red Death ** The events of How to Train Your Dragon occour. *Some time after the Battle of the Red Death **The Blizzard of Olaf arrives to Berk.Animal House ** Thawfest is celebrated.Thawfest *One year after the Battle of the Red Death **Chief Stoick decrees Thors'day Thursday a day to commemorate the end of the war with dragons and of Vikings and Dragons working together.How to Train Your Dragon (video game) **The First Berserker War occours.DreamWorks Dragons *Between three and four years after the Battle of the Red Death **The events of Dawn of the Dragon Racers and Race to the Edge occour. with one of her dragons.]] *Five years after the Battle of the Red Death ** The events of How to Train Your Dragon 2 occour. * 1037 ** One of the time-travel destinations of Mr. Peabody was in this year. * 11th Century **Mr. Peabody and Sherman visit Coverty in England to meet Lady Godiva.Lady Godiva 14th Century *Between 1300 and 1500 ** Waitaha penguins are extinct.Endangerous Species *Around 1312 **The demon Kuchikukan is imprisoned into an urn.Operation: Lunacorn Apocalypse *Between 1390 and 1520 ** Mr. Peabody and Sherman visit South America and they are immortalized in some statuettes. 15th Century *1412 **The events of [[Pitch Black (comic story)|''Pitch Black (comic story)]] occour. *1488 ** Tottington Hall's annual Giant Vegetable Competition has its first edition to Tottington Hall. ''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit and Miguel.]] * Around thirty years before 1519 ** Tulio and Miguel are born. 16th Century in Florence in 1508.]] *1500s **The events of Light and shadows and First Movement: Fear occour. ** Mr. Peabody and Sherman help John Harrington make the 1500s smell better when he invents the world's first toilet.Orchoptitron in Love / John Harrington *1508 **Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny Peterson visit Florence at the time of Leonardo da Vinci. * Less of 20 years before 1519 **Chel is born. * 1519 ** The events of ''The Road to El Dorado'' occour. ** The Year of the Jaguar begins. ** Shortly after Tulio and Miguel told their story to a unknown spectator.Gold and Glory: The Road to El Dorado * 1566 **Summer: Pitch Black fights Toothiana over the skies of Basel, Switzerland.Second Movement: Battle * 1572 ** Toothiana starts to collect teeth. 17th Century *1662 **The last Dodo bird is dead. 18th Century as human.]] *Around 1712 ** Jack Frost is born. *Around 1718 and 1721 **Jack Frost's sister is born. * Around 1726 and 1729 ** Jack Frost died in a frozen lake. He's later resurrected by The Man in the Moon, becoming an immortal beeing.He is said to be 300 years old. This has been confirmed by the creators of the movie, but Peter Ramsey says that he's physically 17 years old, while William Joyce, creator of the series, states that Jack is 14. * 1789 **Mr. Peabody and Sherman visit Paris during the Reign of Terror. * 1795 ** Thaddeus Burgess builds the first log cabin on a land that will became later Burgess. *1798 ** Burgess is officialy founded. 19th Century and Little Creek.]] * 1820 ** February, 8th: William Tecumseh Sherman is born. * 1853 ** George Crum invents the potato chip.Ruff Guyz / George Crum''In our timeline George Crum didn’t invent the potato chip in 1853; that accolade goes to William Kitchiner in 1817, in his cookbook, The Cook’s Oracle. In the US, Mary Randolph’s Virginia House-Wife (1824) and N.K.M. Lee’s Cook’s Own Book (1832) both cite Kitchiner. * 1891 ** February, 14th: William Tecumseh Sherman died. * The events of ''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron occour. * The events of Spirit Riding Free occour. 20th Century * 1911 ** A time capsule is buried near Central Park Zoo. A squirrel known as the Golden Squirrel hid a key to a certain treasure into the capsule.The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel ** The first edition of Indianapolis 500 occours.Turbo ** A Norwegian fishing vessel sinks in the New York Bay.Herring Impaired * 1914 **December, 25th: the Christmas truce occours.1914 * 1917 ** April: USA enter in WWI.Chicken Run .]] *1919 ** General W.R. Monger is born. *1922 **Tutankhamun's tomb is discovered.Fourth Movement: Treasure *1926 **H. P. Lovecraft encounters Pitch Black in New York City.Intermezzo H.P. *1928 **The Queen Ant is born.Antz **H. P. Lovecraft writes "The Call of Cthulhu". *1930's **Pitch Black discovers how to corrupt Sandy's dreamsand.Coda Dream *1930 **The planet Pluto is dicovered. **The events of Fourth Movement: Treasure occour. *1932 **Wallace's town is invaded by giant slugs. **The events of Third Movement: Depression occours. *Between 1940 and 1945 ** Fowler became a mascot of RAF during WWII. * 1941 ** December, 7th: USA enter in WWII. * 1943 ** Rule-Bot is created by General Monger in case of nuclear holocaus. Due to the event having never come to happen the robot was put into storage for nearly 70 years. and the other chickens.]] * Between 1950's and 1960's ** The events of ''Chicken Run'' occour. * 1950 **Area Fifty-Something is created. * 1953 **Wallace's town is invaded by ducks. * 1954 **January, 16th: Jack Frost caused Cheerio-shaped hail to rain down on the town of Burgess.https://twitter.com/pramsey342/status/668214673003577345 * Around 1955 **Mort is born.All Hail King Julien * 1956 **General W.R. Monger's niece is born.B.O.B.'s Big Break * 1957 **Cutter is born. * 1958 ** General W.R. Monger enters in Area Fifty-Something's project. **B.O.B. is captured and trasported to Area Fifty-Something. * 1961 ** Missing Link is captured and trasported to Area Fifty-Something. *1962 **September, 12th: Dr. Cockroach tests on himselfs a device that would give humans a cockroach's ability to survive forever. He later found that there was a side effect of giving him the head and abilities of a cockroach. He's later captured and trasported to Area Fifty-Something. .]] *1964 **Uncle Nigel starts a long mission under cover to track The Red Squirrel. He will spent 47 years to do its.A Visit From Uncle Nigel ** Fearless Leader and his top spies Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale start their mossion to defeat their archenemies Rocket J. Squirrel and Bullwinkle J. Moose.Rocky and Bullwinkle *1968 **Invisible Man participates B.O.B.'s birthday. ** April, 14th: Jack Frost makes snow during Easter Day, leaving the Easter Bunny very upset. The events of ''Spring 1968'' occour. ** A zombie outbreak occours on Earth.It Came From Level 7 *1969 ** A caterpillar is mutated by nuclear radiations, becoming a a 350-foot (106.68 meters) tall monster and attacking Tokyo. ** Insectosaurus is captured and trasported to Area Fifty-Something. .]] *Between 1978 and 1988 **Susan Murphy is born. *1982 **Hal Stewart is born.Megamind *1983 **Invisible Man dies of to heart attack. * 1988 **Lola is hatched. **Sierra is born.Father of the Pride'' * 1989 ** Angie is hatched. * 1995 ** Hunter is born. ** Marty is born. * 1998 ** The events of ''Antz'' occour. **Phil encounters Mason and becames his roommate. The Chimps 21th Century - 2000's and Zuba in Africa.]] * Before 2001 ** November, 30th: Alex is born. ** April; 8th: Alex arrives to New York City and he's adopted by Central Park Zoo.Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * 2002 ** Jamie Bennett is born.The Art of Rise of the Guardians ** In occasion of his 7th birthday, Alex presented to Marty a picture rapresenting himself.Madagascar base.]] * Before 2004 **A Titanic-like ship sinks in Atlantic Ocean.Shark Tale * 2004 ** The events of Shark Tale occour. ** Caleb and Claude are born.Rise of the Guardians script ** Private is born. ** Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private leave Antarctica. Shortly after they are adoptet by Central Park Zoo.Penguins of Madagascar **President Hathaway is elected as presidented of United States of America. * 2005 ** The events of Father of the Pride occour. ** The events of The End is Here and ''Madagascar'' occour. **September, 12th → 17th: The events of ''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' occour. ** December, 24th - 25th: the events of ''Merry Madagascar'' occour. * 2006 ** Harold Hutchins and George Beard are born.Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie ** Spring: The events of ''Over the Hedge'' occour. ** The events of ''Flushed Away'' occour. * 2007 ** Sherman and Penny Peterson are born. ** Gia is born. ** The events of [[Over the Hedge (video game)|''Over the Hedge (video game)]] occour. ** The events of [[Bee Movie|''Bee Movie]] occours. , Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach and B.O.B. in Area Fifty-Something.]] * 2008 ** The events of ''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' occour. ** The events of ''Monsters vs. Aliens'' occour. ** October, 30th - 31th: the events of ''Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space'' and ''Monsters vs. Aliens: Night of the Living Carrots'' occour. * Between 2008 and 2012 ** February, 14th: the events of ''Madly Madagascar'' occour. ** The penguins and the apes leave Africa to go to Montecarlo. * 2009 **February, 2nd: Groundhog Day occours.Haunted Habitat **Autumn, 15th: King Julien Day occours.Happy King Julien Day! ** A eclipse phenomenon occours on New York City.Eclipsed ** December, 25th: Jamie tries to catch a photo of Santa Claus, failing.Rise of the Guardians: Hidden Truth and Other Stories 21th Century - 2010's in jail.]] * 2010 ** February, 12th → 28th: the XXI° Winter Olympics occour. ** April, 4th: Jamie has a brief encounter with moving Easter Eggs. ** Sophie Bennett is born. ** The events of ''Megamind'' occour. ** The events of Megamind: The Button of Doom occour. ** The events of Neighbors from Hell occour. **December, 24th - 25th: the events of The The All Nighter Before Christmas occour. **December, 26th: Central Park Zoo is closed to public.The The All Nighter Before Christmas * 2011 ** After a century, Central Park Zoo's time capsule is digged up. The events of ''The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel'' occour. ** February, 14th: the events of Love Hurts occour. ** October: Jack Frost saves Monty from a rabbish dog. ** November, 17th: Jamie finds a choke of fur that he mistakes for Yeti fur. ** December, 25th: Jamie tries again to make a photo of Santa Claus, failing for the second time. in Rome.]] * 2012 ** The events of ''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' occour. ** The events of Rise of the Guardians occour. ***April, 5th: the Guardians are reunited in North Pole and Jack Frost is chosen by The Man in the Moon as new guardian. ***April, 8th: Easter Day occours, but it's ruined by Pitch Black. ** June: Circus Zaragoza's american tournée starts. **The new World Trade Center towers are completed. *2013 **Harold Hutchins and George Beard enter in Mr. Krupp's school. ** The events of Turbo occour. ***May, 26th: the 97th Indianapolis 500 occurs with the first animal winner, Turbo. * 2014 ** The events of Mr. Peabody & Sherman occour. ** The events of ''Penguins of Madagascar'' occour. *2015 **The Penguins join force with North Wind. ** A black hole is opened in Mr. Peabody's house.Black Hole / Winston Churchill **December, 18th: Snoggletog is celebrated.In 2015, Dreamworks Animation celebrated Snoggletog on December 18. * 2016 **March, 31th: Tim Templeton's Younger Daughter is "delivered" to Templeton Family. in action.]] * 2017 ** The events of Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie occour. * 2018 ** The events of Harvey Street Kids occour. * 2019 ** According to Dr. Cockroach his current projections they won't be done cleaning until over six years. Far Future *2036 ** An eclipse phenomenon will happen in Brazil. *2508 **In case of nuclear war, the government has a plan that would permit to the president to survive at the nuclear fallout for 500 years. *2710 **According to Kowalski he would need 700 years to complete his shrink ray.All Choked Up *Centuries after now **The events of Voltron: Legendary Defender occour. *6,700,000 years in the future **According to Kowalski the giant bubble's power could have been covered the entire Milky Way in 6.7 milions of years.Operation: Big Blue Marble Sources and references dragons Category:Timeline Category:Lists